


Забота

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Series: POI 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, F/F, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, арт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Картинка кликабельна.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Саманта «Рут» Гроувз/Самин Шоу
Series: POI 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145978
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга





	Забота

**Author's Note:**

> Картинка кликабельна.

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aynf.jpg)

Галерея  

    

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239293)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183796)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183706)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218095)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224842)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183742)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183736)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/POI_2021_2_v/works/29183145)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183766)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203965)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183790)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183799)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217507)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/POI_2021_2_v/works/29204934)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203962)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217501)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183811)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183808)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183763)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239335)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247060)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183769)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203968)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203971)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203974)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203977)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183817)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183730)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183784)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217510)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204778)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183805)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183802)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183718)


End file.
